vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Saber (Fate/stay night)
IM CONFUS That Fate/Zero calc is irrelevant since it was superceded by the Fate/stay night calc which puts Excalibur at Tier High 7-A Berserker deflected a weakened version of an Excalibur blast, which should logically put Berserker at 7-A (especially with the other statement that Berserker's attack can destroy mountains) Frankly, the Servant pages are an utter mess. I suggest the following stats: City level+ w/ Small Island level Ekusu-Karibaaaah Shirou Saber (due to being physically weaker than Berserker by a lot), Mountain Level w/ Small Island level Ekusu-Karibaaaah Rin and Kiritsugu Saber (due to having rankings comparable to Berserker in many categories), City level+ Lancer (due to fighting with Shirou Saber), Mountain level with Gae Bolg's throwing attack, Mountain level Caliburn (since a weakened Projection of it was able to kill Berserker multiple times over), and all other Servants scaling logically based on their official rankings compared to Saber and Berserker. Hit (talk) 11:47, June 22, 2016 (UTC) It is usually better to create content revision threads for this sort of issue. Antvasima (talk) 14:16, June 22, 2016 (UTC) What Antvasima said. If you want something like this to be revised, go make a content thread about this. @HIT IT CrossverseCrisis (talk) 14:18, June 22, 2016 (UTC) This topic is "being" discussed HERE . The Saber stats has been agreed to change them. The only topics remain are Berserker Durability and Gilgamesh Armor. (If Berserker Durability is accepted a lot of things may change. (Servant strength stats, GoW/UBW Ap, etc)) KamiYasha (talk) 14:48, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Avalon's Durability So there's been a tiny bit of an edit war over Avalon's effectiveness. We've listed it as being Low Complex Multiverse level due to being able to eliminate all external influences up to the sixth dimension as stated in the original materials (#4). In addition, Shielder's Obscurant Wall of Chalk states that if it was more powerful, it would be able to block attacks from a higher order dimension like a "certain defensive self-targeted Noble Phantasm". Ultimately, I think this Low Complex Multiversal durability rating should stay rather than changing it to Unknown. Reppuzan (talk) 05:36, March 5, 2017 (UTC) About Avalon, it has a passive healing ability. The holder of the scabbard is granted potent healing, allowing for critical and fatal wound to be rapidly repaired to restore the wielder's health. Minor injuries are restored easily, and even large missing portions of the body and destroyed vital organs like the heart can quickly be restored at the critical moment before death. Targeting anything other than the holder's head in order to destroy their brain is futile, requiring for a decisive strike to be landed in order to cause any true damage. It does have its limits in repairing the body, as counteracting the curse from Shirou being stabbed by Gae Bolg takes a great deal of time and dealing with the massive backlash from Ea clashing with Excalibur takes a number of minutes to restore Saber's health.John985 (talk) 15:32, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Add your name after your comment next time by clicking on the signature button up top, by the strikethrough text button. Gemmysaur (talk) 18:39, April 19, 2017 (UTC)